This project is important because it provides the public and congress with an understanding of the research advances that are being made with American tax dollars. The publication and dissemination of research results is a critical component of what the CCR office of communications does. Education and outreach are key components to our ability to achieve our mission. Accomplishments for this year include: Two issues of CCR connections to inform the public about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. Four videos profiling CCR scientists to accompany CCR connections articles and to inform the public about research conducted at CCR. Fourteen summaries of important Journal papers to share via the web site: http://home.ccr.cancer.gov/inthejournals. Twenty press items to inform the media about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. The development of a comprehensive educational kit for health professionals: Personalized Medicine for Cancer: Putting the Pieces in Place. This educational package shares with health professionals information about the pieces that are being put in place in order to make personalized medicine for cancer a reality. Pieces include: o Understanding Cancer Biospecimen Collection: explains how tissue samples will be collected in a standardized manner and linked securely to consent forms. o Understanding Genome-Wide Profiling of Cancer: describes how technology will capture the genomic profiles present in cancerous growths. o Understanding a Patient's Genetic Background: stresses how oncologists will weigh a patient's genetic background and medical history along with the genomic profile of his or her cancer. o Understanding Targeted Therapies: shows how several types of molecularly targeted therapies will be used to preferentially treat cancer while sparing normal tissue. At the Oncology Nurses Society annual conference this year, members of CCRs OC presented a program about understanding personalized medicine for cancer based on the publications in the kit. On the Web, this year we added the following new educational tutorials to the Understanding Cancer series (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/UnderstandingCancer): Understanding Targeted Therapies (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/UnderstandingCancer/targetedtherapies) Understanding Targeted Therapies: Breast Understanding Targeted Therapies: Lymphoma Understanding Targeted Therapies: Multiple Myeloma Understanding Genome-Wide Profiling In addition the following tutorials were revised: Molecular Diagnostics (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/understandingcancer/moleculardiagnostics) Genetic Variation (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/understandingcancer/geneticvariation) Oversight and maintenance of a website providing information about the CCR, its investigators, and the many scientific and research accomplishments made by our community. Development and maintenance of communication tools to effectively and efficiently disseminate information internally and externally. This year, the OC provided support to other offices in developing videos and in developing and presenting an educational program. Trained staff and collaborated with CCRs Office of Policy and Intellectual Property to create six videos to highlight technology discoveries for their website. Advised and assisted NCIs Office of Government and Congressional Relations and Office of Advocacy Relations in the development and presentation of a pilot program titled Project Cancer Education for congressional staff members and representatives of cancer research advocacy organizations that was designed to inform attendees about new concepts in cancer care and research and to teach attendees about translational research.